


Reel Me in Before I Fall Out of Line

by Rrrowr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: blindfold_spn, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started out so <i>normal</i>. Castiel had been out of contact for about a week now, but when when he finally did show up -- in a whirlwind of energy and his hair and clothes caked in viscous golden liquid -- Sam got the inkling something might be amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reel Me in Before I Fall Out of Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Sam/Cas fuck-or-die - Bottom!Cas, where Cas is a virgin but not a shrinking violet._

The day had started out so _normal_. A quick case a couple towns over from Bobby's place turned out to be a poltergeist -- an easy fix that'd barely taken them half an hour to finish once they'd figured out what it was -- and then they were back in Sioux Falls in time for dinner of pizza, beer, and shitty B movies with Bobby. Really, the normality of it all should've been Sam's second clue.

The first clue should've been that Castiel had been out of contact for about a week now, and no amount of praying, pleading, or bribery could summon him.

But Sam didn't catch the first clue.

Or the second.

In fact, it was only when Castiel finally did show up -- in a whirlwind of energy and his hair and clothes caked in viscous golden liquid, his body language desperate as he warded everyone away with gestures and strode determinedly up the stairs -- that Sam got the inkling something might be amiss. Castiel was upstairs for a good hour, showering from the sound of it, and the three of them watched movies and ate dinner while they waited him out. Sam spent the latter half of the movie with his attention torn between the explosions on the screen and the ceiling. It was eerily quiet upstairs after that first hour, and Sam worried. It was possible Castiel had just flown away after his shower, but that seemed unlikely. 

Just as his curiosity started nagging at him, there were footsteps on the stairs, and Castiel thumped down to the landing in bare feet and a robe. He was sans all other recognizable items of clothing as well as the gooey yellow muck that had been all over him earlier, but his hair was damp and dripping still from the shower. He looked fairly miserable and was limping, holding one hand out toward the wall for balance while the other held his robe closed.

Bobby made a grousing noise off to the side. "Is that my robe?"

Castiel rolled his eyes hard toward Bobby. "I have more important concerns," he said and then, addressing the entire room -- continued with: "I require someone's assistance. It doesn't matter whose."

Sam perked up. "You okay?"

Castiel didn't look okay -- though he swore he was fine. In fact, he looked a bit strained. Sam couldn't remember ever seeing him quite so on edge before, though he reassessed that in light of the fact that he'd never seen Castiel out of his suit and coat before either. The point was that Castiel's hand was gripping the edge of the doorway so tightly his knuckles were white. He held himself stiffly upright and his face was red, but his expression was... languid -- almost, Sam thought, sultry.

"Everything's fine," Castiel reassured them all, "or it will be. I happened to encounter a certain product when I travelled through Greece -- a nectar."

"You mean that yellow stuff from earlier?" Dean asked, leaning back with both brows raised nearly to his hairline. "You were covered in it. I take it this _nectar_ is bad news?"

Castiel's gaze shifted over to Dean. He licked his lips. "In a manner of speaking. Taken in small quantities, the nectar's effects can be beneficial, but in excess, it can be lethal."

Dean and Sam leaned forward at the same time, but it was Dean who put out a hand as if to stall Castiel from saying more. "Lethal?"

Sam shoved at Dean's hand. The explanation hadn't been vague. It was obvious Castiel had been overdosed and needed counteract the nectar's dangerous results as quickly as possible. Asking further questions would only push what time they had left, so he stood up, ready to help. "What do you need us to do, Cas? Is there some spell or something?"

"Nothing so complicated," Castiel replied, though he sounded wearied at being forced to do so. "The nectar's effects will be negated if I engage in sexual intercourse."

Bobby sputtered around the mouth of his beer bottle, and out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Dean lean around him to squint at Castiel and say, "Repeat that for me?" 

Castiel shuffled a bit further into the room and settled a glare on Dean that rivaled most of Sam's. Dean splayed his hands placatingly. "I didn't ask," he grumbled. He stuck a leg out so he could dig in his pocket for his car keys. "I guess we're finally gonna get a successful visit to that brothel after all."

Sam gaped ( _"You took him to a brothel?"_ ) at the same time Castiel sighed heavily, waving his hand. "That won't work. I have to be penetrated."

While Sam was feeling a little warm under the collar at the very frank discussion going on around him, Dean seemed to be having no such trouble ( _"You know they got attachments for that now, Cas."_ ), and though he grew increasingly agitated with every passing second, Castiel was slowly becoming more clear about what he wanted ( _"I'm aware, Dean. I'm also aware_ attachments _won't work."_ ). The only other person who seemed to be as embarrassed about what was going on as Sam was Bobby, and he promptly took one wide-eyed look at Dean and Cas debating the nectar's antidote before gathering his beer and pizza and heading straight for the kitchen, muttering about how he was getting too old for this shit.

Eventually, Sam became aware of Dean falling silent with a little frown and Castiel huffing at him, "Like I said before..."

Dean stood up then and dug out his wallet, riffling through its contents until he found a condom and a little packet of lube. Sam nearly sagged with relief, realizing Dean must be taking some kind of responsibility for the situation. It only made sense, Sam told himself; between the two of them, Dean was the one who sought out sex more openly. He would know the kind of tricks that would make it good for Cas.

Then, with a cough, Dean slapped the condom and lube against Sam's chest and with a sunny grin, said, "Go get 'im, tiger," before slipping right past Sam to follow Bobby.

Without so much as a word, Castiel drifted back toward the stairs unsteadily. Sam stared after him, still holding the packets to his chest in a daze. His gaze trailed down from the hitched angle of Castiel's shoulders to his knees, which were just visible under the hem of his robe, and tried very much not to think about how he was going to be between them soon. Suddenly, Sam couldn't quite believe this was happening; it seemed to be as much a dream as it was a nightmare.

Castiel's hand clutched at the banister and he turned back to look at Sam, who hadn't moved an inch. "In your own time," he said dryly before starting up the stairs.

Shoving the lube and condom into his pocket, Sam followed at once, spurred into action by the sound of Castiel's voice. He trailed along behind, maneuvering between the stacks of Bobby's books and watching Castiel's bare feet step lightly across the dark, hardwood floors in near silence. It was a little alarming to see Castiel so exposed, even knowing all the skin he saw belonged to a regular man... a regular vessel. It was just the idea that those calves -- and that body hair and those feet -- belonged to Castiel; it was surreal almost, and a part of Sam was beginning to sit up and take notice. The same part that seemed curious enough to want to go about exploring the crevices of Castiel's body until it was satisfied. 

Maybe helping Castiel wouldn't be so difficult after all, Sam thought as he followed Castiel into a bare bedroom at the end of the hall.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked, closing the door behind him, and looked up to see Castiel tugging at the belt around his waist and shedding the robe to the side. To his horror, there was suddenly a great deal of skin to take in, and he turned away to avoid seeing it all at once. "Oh, okay," he told the door. "No waiting. Gotcha."

With a hand on Sam's arm, Castiel turned him around and was thankfully so close that Sam could look at his face and not drop his gaze to the rest of his body. "The nectar is killing me. Waiting serves no purpose," Castiel said and promptly started to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt.

Sam took over the unbuttoning when he saw Castiel's fingers shaking and fumbling with the small plastic pieces. With a frustrated huff, Castiel managed to undo a couple more buttons before giving up entirely and dropping his hands to Sam's fly. He unbuttoned and unzipped him and stuck his hand into the confines around Sam's dick so quickly that Sam jerked into his palm more with surprise than arousal.

"Whoa! _Whoa_." 

Abandoning his shirt, Sam put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and looked to the ceiling as he gathered his wits. Castiel's hand was a warm distraction around him, and Sam drew in a shuddering breath when he felt Castiel's fingertips find his outline and drag around it, searching out the shape of him. 

"Cas," he said, dropping his hands to Castiel's elbows in an attempt to keep him still. It didn't stop Castiel from pressing the heel of his palm down until he was rubbing it over Sam's length. Sam grunted, grit his teeth, and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder as he tried to find his balance again. "You gotta slow down, man."

Castiel leaned into him and turned to speak directly into Sam's ear. "Why? You need to be hard to penetrate me. I'm helping."

Nervous laughter slipped past Sam's lips, and his hands slipped even further down. He grasped Castiel around the wrist. "Look. Cas, I can't just..." Briefly he tried to search for a phrasing that was more delicate, but found nothing. Reluctantly, he gave in. "I can't just get hard on command."

"Really," Castiel replied. His fingers twitched minutely alongside his length, and amazingly, Sam grunted, feeling his body betray him. Castiel's mouth curved into a little smile against Sam's cheekbone. "It seems like you're doing fine."

"I'm serious," he said and forcefully pulled Castiel's hand from between his legs. His knees shook in the wake of that bold touch. "Just give me a moment, okay?"

Castiel huffed, but allowed it. He was a tense, frustrated line in Sam's arms -- like a leather strap snapped taut, straining between two points and vibrating with the effort it took to remain in one piece. Sam cautiously began touching him with gentle sweeps of his hands along his bare ribs and high around his back. Stepping closer, Castiel drew Sam in and fisted his hands in the parted edges of his shirt.

"Was I doing it wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Wrong?"

Sam's hands cupped the jutting bones of his shoulder blades, and Castiel breathed unsteadily into the space beneath Sam's jaw before speaking. "It's how the prostitute behaved. I thought she would be considered an expert."

"I guess she would be," Sam admitted, "but everyone's different. I'm doing this because you're my friend, not for money. Besides, I want you coming away from tonight with a good experience, especially considering the circumstances."

Castiel looked up at him with such pinched confusion -- his brows drawn together and his mouth turned down in tight frustration -- that Sam almost laughed at how keenly Castiel failed to grasp some of the most basic of human interactions. He thought it was really cute, to be honest, but reminded himself now was not the time. Castiel's body was pressed close to him, bare and overly warm, and Sam felt where he was aching and pushing against Sam's hip with an insistence that must be painful.

"Here, let me..." 

Sam's voice petered off as he tucked his hands low around Castiel's hips. He thought it would feel odd to have so much bare skin under his palms and know it belonged to an angel -- _an angel_. Instead, he was fascinated about how different it wasn't. To know what Castiel was like as Sam bent to kiss his throat. With a sound so quiet it was more a whisper than a gasp, Castiel shifted uncertainly against him. Knowing how new Castiel was to this kind of thing, Sam had the urge to worship him, and he turned them -- squeezed Castiel between him and the door, skimming his fingers down his back to grab high on his thighs, and admiring all this open skin that was his to touch. 

Castiel twitched and jerked against him, reacting helplessly despite his attempts to remain in control. Sam was fascinated by the feel of Castiel's chest heaving against his and the way Castiel's fingers dug into his shoulders while he muffled his soft sounds behind bitten lips. His thumbs fitted into the hollows of Castiel's hips, and holding his breath, Sam dared to venture further inward. It was only when Sam actually got his hand around his dick that Castiel finally cried out, digging his fingers into Sam's hair and yanking his head to the side so he could bury his face into Sam's neck. 

Sam jerked gently at Castiel's length at first, judging how well he took it by the noises slipping out of his mouth and the way he thrust into the tunnel of Sam's fist, and Castiel's fingertips scrabbled against his back as if he were trying to climb up Sam's body while he gasped and whined out Sam's name, saying -- "Wait, wait, that won't-- _Sam_."

It took some effort for Sam to pull back -- to tear his eyes away from the sight of Castiel's red and leaking cock, slipping between his fingers. "What? What's wrong?"

Swallowing thickly, Castiel took a moment to catch his breath, biting his lip when his hips continued to jerk into Sam's touch. When he finally spoke again, his voice was strained -- cracked. "That will make things worse," he said. "I've tried it several times already."

"Really?" Sam tried so hard not to sound amazed by that and hoped Castiel couldn't tell that Sam was suddenly imagining him touching himself, using his own hands to work himself to a frenzy. "When?"

Castiel shot him a suspicious look. "Does it matter?"

"No," Sam replied quickly, though he thought it must have been when he first arrived -- that Castiel must have done it during that hour he was in the shower.

"No," Castiel echoed and slipped from between Sam and the door toward the bed, pulling Sam with him by his shirt. "What matters is that you get inside me -- quickly, please. I'm not sure how much time I have."

The reminder of why they were doing this -- as unspoken as it was -- sobered Sam completely. He felt guilty for taking pleasure out of it at all. However well-intended Sam's desire to make this good for him was, Castiel had probably had the nagging awareness of the nectar's effects in the back of his mind this entire time. 

"Right, sorry." Stupid of him to have forgot about it, Sam thought.

Sam made sure to move quickly after that, but he allowed a little bit of concession in kissing and licking across Castiel's hips and cock while he prepped him. Castiel petted his hair, breath hitching as Sam's fingers breached him, and splayed his legs wide to accommodate him. Sam worked him open thoroughly, spearing his fingers deep and slipping in a second and a third when he thought Castiel was relaxed enough. Higher up on the bed, Castiel was mostly silent. His breaths were heaving and moist behind his fist, and his eyes were scrunched tight. His other hand flexed sporadically in Sam's hair -- not guiding in the least, but there as if seeking him out like a touchstone. 

He didn't ask Castiel if he thought he was ready; Castiel would probably just give him a scathing look and tell him to hurry up. Besides, Sam could see it easily enough. The pink ring of muscle that marked his entrance contracted greedily around empty air, begging to be filled though Castiel said not a word. When Sam pressed into him -- after rolling the condom on, thankfully hard despite the somber atmosphere around them -- he felt those same contractions pull him in, dragging him deep even when he wanted to take it slow. A curse spilled past his lips half-formed -- its ending cut off by gritted teeth as he fought to keep still so that Castiel could adjust.

Castiel's fingers skittered down to cup the nape of his neck, and the other -- the one that had been tight against his mouth -- dropped down to Sam's stomach. His nails scraped lightly down the center, and Sam jolted, unexpectedly ticklish, and went wide-eyed when Castiel moaned beneath him. The expression on Castiel's face was almost drowsy -- heavy-lidded eyes and slack, parted lips. Were it not for the blush riding high on his cheeks and the thick push of his tongue against his lower lip, Sam wouldn't be able to recognize pleasure on those features, as different as they made Castiel's face.

"Cas--"

Castiel didn't give Sam a chance to finish -- just tilted his head back and gasped, "Yes," as he wrapped his legs around Sam's back, locking him in. 

For a moment, they rocked together without saying any more. Sam covered Castiel with his body and mouthed wet kisses along his shoulder to replace his lack of words. He wanted to tell Castiel that he felt good even through the dulling barrier of the condom -- that he liked the taste and scent of him, of crisp air and salt like the ocean -- and that he liked the sound of Castiel's voice in his ear, crying out softly around the drawn vowels of his name. He didn't say any of these things. He was all-too-aware of where Castiel's priorities lay and where his own should be, but he soaked in the sweaty heat of him and groaned when Castiel's nails bit into his skin. At his murmured encouragement, Sam drove in with hard, steady thrusts until it' was all Castiel could do to hiccup in synchrony, breath hitching and catching in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

Castiel didn't warn for when he was close, but the desperate twitching of his cock between their bellies gave him away. As Sam scooped his hands under his waist to steady him, Castiel began to whisper in his ear. It was a language Sam didn't know, but he recognized the near-lyrical beat to it that matched old spell work. Sam slowed to allow Castiel the breath he needed, but Castiel just grunted and spurred him back into movement with the slight press of his heels.

Sam did as Castiel wanted and turned his face to nose along his jaw, listening to spell being cast without really hearing it. His thrusts took on a hastier edge as the realization that all of this was close to finishing sank in, and his orgasm twisted in his gut as if it were being dragged out of him, clawed out reluctantly by the sweetly lilting croon of Castiel's spell. Sam breathed hard against Castiel's throat for a few seconds before his face was turned upward and drawn in so that Castiel could roll into him, mouth covering Sam's with a soft groan as he pressed Sam into the sheets and rose above him.

"The spell?" Sam managed between the part of their lips.

"Done," said Castiel. He braced his hands on either side of Sam's shoulders and shifted gently in his lap, seeming pleased to see Sam shiver with oversensitivity. "This is just for me now."


End file.
